An Alchemist At Hogwarts
by Shisho
Summary: A girl named Laura is about to become a teacher at Hogwarts. the story starts right before we find about Marco. But that's in a later chapter. Enjoy I don't own any of the characeters from FMA or Harry Potter.
1. Arving at Hogwarts and new friends

An Alchemist at Hogwarts

The train bumps and shakes every so often, yet I paid no attention to it. I was more nervous on the start of term. Here was I a 15 year old going to teach a class of kids my age! What was the Colonel thinking? Calm down Laura, you're a state alchemist…though they have never heard of that around here…you'll blend right in. You're 5'3 with a good figure and brown wavy hair…..I'll fit right in…Oh Edward…please be ok. I was in normal robes for a student the headmaster had already put me in Gryffindor so there wouldn't be anything to complicate things. I had found a compartment when I heard yelling. Edward always said I was too curious for my own good. I walked into the room where I heard the yelling. "Stay out of my face Potter!" said a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He was quite good looking indeed if it wasn't for a fact I got a weird vibe from this guy…like I got from Scar except worse…and more…like the one I got from Lust.

"Well don't insult my friends Malfoy!" said a boy with brown hair it looked wild but at the same time natural, he had round glasses and green eyes and he had a lighting bolt shape scar on his head. He reminded me of Edward for some reason that look in his eyes…Edward. The argued a bit more and I was zoning out since no one else had talked. Then I heard I new voice.

"Don't make me curse you Malfoy!" said a boy with bright red hair and hazel eyes he was nice and he sounded like he was hated this boy…for generations. Parents.

"Oh shut up Weaslbe" Said the Malfoy boy. Ok this is getting tiring.

"OK! Will you all just please shut it! God we're almost at the school you're starting to annoy me! And…you" I pointed at Malfoy. "What makes you think you're all powerful! I was you I'd shut up" I said. The red hair and brown hair looked at me with surprise, probably because they didn't notice I was there. Then I finally noticed a girl with wavy brown hair…actually we kinda looked alike, but she was crying….these boys were defending her….ooh! Malfoy you're gonna get it!

"Who the hell do you think you are? No one tells me what to do!" said Malfoy.

"Oh pardon me; I didn't know any better…LIKE I CARE! I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR FATHER IS OR ANYONE IF YOU KNOW ANYBETTER YOU'LL SCRAM BEFORE I MAKE SOMETHING OF IT!" I yelled at him. I was about to use alchemy on his sorry ass but I remembered that Mustang ordered that I can only use it in an emergency and when teaching. It was 3 against one…or it looked that way to him and he left. Ha I showed him! I turned around and faced the three of them. They were all staring at me. Ok…awkward moment.

"That….was BRILLENT!" exclaimed the red haired boy. "My name is Ron and that's Harry and she's Hermione" he said. I smiled.

"Name's Laura, nice to meet you all" I waved at them. I could not stop thinking of Edward when I looked at the boy named Harry, his eyes…what did he go through to get eyes like Ed? I sat with them in their compartment and learned what had happened with the Malfoy guy; calling Hermione a mud blood…I should've used Alchemy on his sorry ass! I also learned about Harry and everything else…and why he has eyes like Ed. We talked for hours and I told them everything except that I was teaching a class. Then an announcement came over the intercom saying that we were closing in on Hogwarts.

"Well we'd better get ready then" said Hermione. "Ron and I are prefects" she explained. Ron and Hermione exited the compartment leaving Harry and me. We were already dressed in our robes. Harry was looking out the window. His eyes looked so much like Ed's they were distant and troubled.

"You're thinking about this Voldemort guy aren't you Harry" I ask. He looked at me.

"How'd you know?"

"You're eyes…it reminds me of someone I know, back in the state" I said. _Edward…_The train stopped.

"We'd better go" said Harry.

"Yeah…" I got up and followed him out of the train…x.x god was it crowded but I could swear I saw someone familiar in the group of students…a military outfit…must have been my imagination. When we got off I saw Hogwarts it was the most beautiful building I have ever seen. This was Hogwarts….my new home…

When we finally got to the Great all it was bustling with activity. We ate yada yada speech. I finally saw the headmaster in person. His name was Albus Dumbledore. He mentioned that there will be a mandatory new class for all students of the 6th year.

"The class will be Alchemy…The teacher has not arrived yet but will be there so arrive to your class on time, you'll learn a lot from her." Dumbledore said and then food appeared. Wow….magic is a lot like alchemy.

"An alchemy class! How exciting!" Hermione said as we were walking up to the Gryffindor tower afterwards. "Didn't you say your you come from a place where alchemy is used a lot?" added Hermione.

"Yep, the state, the main position for military people in the state is a state Alchemist." I added.

"Fillybobs" said Hermione. The fat lady opened up and we walked in. Hermione was so nice. I already knew we were gonna get along. I was already falling in love with the common room; it was so spacious…but not a good place to practice any alchemy. Anyway Hermione and I talked all the way up to the girl's dorm.

"Night Hermione See you in the morning in Alchemy" I said…and I fell asleep.


	2. Colonel

Chapter two: Colonel

I got up extra early, it was six and no one in the dorms was awake. I had to get my classroom ready. I got dressed in my Gryffindor robes, I didn't have teacher robes since it would look weird…or that's what the colonel said at least. I quietly exited the dorm and went into the common room. It was really quite peaceful when a thousand kids weren't in it. I walked out of the common room. I walked to a room that was just across the way. It was perfect. It was wide open space perfect for making bunches of alchemy circles and a chalkboard. It had a wooden desk like all teachers had but it had a telephone. I filled the room with alchemy posters and a picture of the state's symbol. By the time I was done it was 8:30 Breakfast had already started. I raced down the stairs and into the great hall. I saw Hermione waving me down and sat next to her, Harry and Ron. "Hey guys!" I said rather happily as I grabbed a roll.

"Hey, you weren't in bed when I woke up. Where did you go? I was worried" Hermione said looking at me over the Daily prophet which I assumed to be their newspaper since the pictures were moving.

"Relax Hermione, I was just out for a morning jog...I think a lot in the morning." I said. Which was true, Al and I did get up early and talk a lot; I guess that's why I woke naturally up at 6. "So whatca reading?" I asked.

"The Daily prophet, since you-know-who is back we check to see if anyone we know has died" Hermione said rather casually. Wow….all we had was letter and it's rather painful getting one of those letters. Some people were already leaving the Great hall to get to their classes. Holy Crap!

"I got to go guys see you in Alchemy" I said and I raced off. When I got their kids were already there looking at the walls. I saw the Malfoy boy in the class, great first class of the day and he's in it! Then Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in.

"Laura? Where's the bloody teacher?" Ron asked. I sighed. He likes the word Bloody doesn't he?

"Ron I'm the teacher as I'm the only one who knows alchemy in this school. Sit please" I said as I walked to the front of the room. "HEY PIPE DOWN AND TAKE YOUR SEATS." I shouted and they all did…except for the Malfoy boy. Not him again. "Mr. Malfoy take your seat" I said with a tone of irritation.

"I won't…you're not a teacher you're a student…." He started but I interrupted him.

"A student and a teacher, I am the only person in this school who knows Alchemy. Now take a seat so you could actually learn something. Now to begin…" I said.

"How do we know you even know alchemy?" He asked. This kid was getting on my nerves.

"SIT YOU BUT DOWN BEFORE I START DECDUCTING HOUSE POINTS. And yes I can do that" I said and Malfoy sat down. "Now to begin does anyone know what alchemy is?" I asked Hermione and other muggles raised their hands instantly No wizard knew of alchemy. Poor them. "Miss Granger" I called on her.

"Alchemy is the science that you can change matter into something else, but it's just a fantasy" Hermione said. So she didn't believe I knew alchemy. Oh well.

"Correct about the science Miss Granger, but alchemy is real. I come from the state where alchemy is an everyday thing. Now can anyone tell me the first rule of Equivalent Exchange, the number one rule of alchemy?" No one raised there hands. I would've been surprised if anyone did. I took out of piece of chalk and wrote something on the board. "Mr. Potter, please repeat what I have written on the bored." I asked as walked to the side of the bored so everyone could see.

"To obtain something of equal value must be lost" He said. He still reminds me of Ed so much.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. This is the first law of equivalent exchange. EVERY alchemist must know this and follow this law. Especially a state alchemist." I said. I was going to continue talking but I saw Hermione raise her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Professor, what exactly is a state alchemist" She asked. Crap I forgot to explain that!

"Very good question. A state alchemist is an alchemist who works for the military. And they get a watch that looks like this." I pulled a watch out of my robes. "Yes, I am a state alchemist. The people call us, state alchemist, Dogs of the military, which we….we take that when we join the state. Now are there anymore questions?" A kid raised his hand I remember meeting him. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" I asked.

"Why do you have a phone…that's a muggle device" he said.

"Ah yes, as I said before I work for the military and for any reason if the Colonel…" I started. BOOM! The door was just fell to the floor leaving a very handsome man in a military form there. But of course I knew who it was. "Colonel! DO YOU MIND I'M TRYING TO TEACH" I yelled at him. What is he trying to do…does he always have enter a scene with making one?

"Is that a way to talk to you commanding officer?" He asked. Half the class was coughing from the smoke and the other half looked confused.

"Colonel what exactly are you doing here! You're supposed to be in East City." I said.

"We're moving headquarters here…for the time being…" Roy said causally.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Why?"

"Because we believe the state might need the support of Dumbledore as Dumbledore needs some alchemist." He said. What?

"Harry take the books from my desk and pass them out, and read the first chapter to the class. The colonel and I need to chat" I said as I walked out the door into an empty class room with Roy follow me. "Colonel what's going on? Why is East Headquarters moving here?" I asked.

"There are more and more riots in the east. It's not safe…and Fuhrer thinks that the state could use the support of wizards." Said Roy. The Fuhrer….

"Colonel…that absolutely makes…" I started to say.

"Makes no sense, I know, Scar has been killing more and more states alchemist." Roy said. I knew Roy didn't like this.

"When are the others expected to arrive, Colonel?" I asked. Roy looked at me.

"They are coming tomorrow. Heart, remember your duty" Roy said. I nodded I knew exactly what he meant.

"Colonel, can I get back to teaching my class?" I asked. Roy smirked.

"Shall I burn down the door for the rest of your classes?" he said. Sweatdrop. The colonel was one of a kind.

"No, that's not necessary, Colonel" I said as I walked out the door and back to the class. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Now can anyone tell me what the basic transmutation circle is used for? Yes Miss Granger?" I said. East Headquarters was moving here…More alchemist dead? Edward be alright. If this mission goes well we'll be even closer to finding the Philosopher's Stone.


	3. East Headquarters

Chapter 3: East Headquarters

"Class dismissed. Take those books that Mr. Potter had passed out to you earlier. Read chapters 1-5 tonight for homework" I could here groans all over the classroom. "I know I know, but you need to read all that if you don't want this to be a boring class and if you want to actually practice and maybe a fieldtrip will be an order." I said. There was small talk everywhere I smirked. "Now out! You people have to get your other class can't have you being good students can we?" I finished. They scurried out. I walked back to the chalkboard and erased it. I really need to learn some magic, but alchemy is my specialty. I heard students walking in. "Yes take a seat class will begin in one minute. Well lucky me, I only have to teach two classes. I began to teach the lesson. "Now can anyone tell me what the basic…" RING! I looked behind me at my desk. RING! Who would be calling me? "Sorry, I need to answer this." I walked over to the phone and answered it. "Laura, state alchemist in East headquarters speaking." I said very militaristically.

"Well when did you start sounding so grown up?" I recognized that voice! I haven't heard it three years!

"Hughes! How'd you know I'd be here? Of course investigations knows everything. So how's everything?" Yeah I'm having a casual conversation when I'm supposed to be teaching…do I care...NOPE!

"Well since you asked….ELIZA IS LEARING TO RIDE A BIKE!" He started rambling on about his daughter. Oh dear what did I do. It's been 30 seconds.

"Hughes…um I don't mean to interrupt you, but why did you call?" I asked politely.

"Actually I need to talk to Roy. It's urgent." Hughes voice had gotten seriously.

"What is it? Couldn't you reach him? He has his own office…and I happen to be teaching." I said. Why would he need to talk to the colonel?

"Well this is urgent Laura. It's Scar." Scar!

"On it! Hang on, I'll get him!" I put the phone down not hanging it up. I looked at the class. "Read I have to go fetch someone…and no one is to go near that phone!" I said and a ran out the door. Where could he be? He must be talking to the headmaster…so he's in the…."Great hall!" I ran down the stairs and let me tell you there are a lot of stairs. I ran to the Great the Hall. The colonel was talking to the headmaster and I saw some of my students from my first class. It must be a study hall area when not serving food. When I spotted him I ran to him. "Colonel!" I yelled as I ran. He turned and faced me.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching, Heart?" He said seriously. He knew I wouldn't risk the mission.

"Hughes called…He needs to talk to you…." I looked up at him. "It's Scar." I saw something in his eyes when I said Scar, but I can't describe it, it's a feeling.

"Scar!" He faced the headmaster. "I am sorry to cut our conversation short but I must take this call." He said, and then he ran out of the room. I was still catching my breath. I walked up the stairs, slowly. When I got close the classroom I could hear the colonels voice very distantly…he was seriously…I walked in the classroom. "What do you mean he's after Fullmetal?" Roy shouted at the phone. Ed!Edward be ok…oh dear this is bad. "What….Hughes, there is no possible way I can get there in time even if the fuhrer wants me there. It'll take a day by train." Roy said frustration. Travel…fast….What did Hermione say….how she got her supplies this year….Foor….Floor…..FLOO!

"Sir!" I said very loudly to get his attention.

"What!"

" I know how you can get there in time"

"Well how, Heart?"

"Sir, by Floo powder" I walked over to a cabinet, opened it and took out a pale blue jar. I walked back over to the colonel and opened the jar to show him. Inside was this dark blue powder that seemed like it was light as sand or less. "It's a powder that can transport you to where ever you want to go through fireplaces." I saw his face skeptical like he didn't trust magic yet. "Colonel, it's the only way for you to get there on time" I finished. Edward be alright…please be alright.

"…Very well. Hughes I'm on my way" The colonel said into the phone before hanging it up. I was beaming inside. Hang on Ed we're coming…oh no! There's one thing I forgot! I don't know how to use the powder, I've only heard of it…duh! I'm in a room full of wizards one of them can show Roy!

"Miss Chang, please show the colonel to the nearest fireplace and show him how to use the powder." I said. Cho Chang stood up and started to walk to the door…wait.. "Also!" I said suddenly which made her stop walking and turn to look at me. "Go with the colonel, just to make sure he can get back. Don't use any magic" I finished. She nodded and walked out the door. I saluted the colonel before he left. Hang on Ed…help is coming.

By the end of the class there was still no word from Roy. The phone hasn't rung and he hasn't comeback yet. I couldn't help but worry. I sent Cho with him too…which probably wasn't the best idea. What have I done? She'll be fine…Roy wouldn't let anything happen to her. I'd better go to lunch just to get my nerves down. As I walked down to the great hall, everyone was talking about the colonel's big entrance in my class. Wow, word gets around fast. Hopefully the news about the news in East City won't come as soon. When I finally go to the Great Hall I sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Alchemy teacher!" asked Hermione excitedly.

"I couldn't; Mustang's orders. I hope he comes back soon…" I mumbled the last part.

"What happened?" asked Harry. I didn't really want to tell him not anyone, 'fraid the word would get out, but I looked at those eyes. Those eyes that reminded me so much of Edward. I told Edward everything. He was my best friend, no he was more than my best friend. He was my brother and so was Al. So I told them everything, about the phone call from Hughes, the talk of floo powder, everything.

"Wow, you're classes are exciting!" said Ron. I know he wanted to cheer me up…but still!

"Ron, you're not helping" said Harry.

"What am I going to do…?" I said hiding my face in my arms. Why did I send Cho with him…WHY!

"She's probably fine, Laura. That mustang guy, looked like he can hold his ground. I'm sure she's safe," said Hermione. She was probably right…heck I know she's right about mustang…and why did he have to make that entrance. Anyway, mustang would protect her. I don't see why he wouldn't.

"You're right Hermione. Cho's probably fine. Now that's settled, Ron pass me a roll, I'm starving!" I said. I was very hungry. Being worried about Cho made me forget how hungry I was. Ron tossed me an apple…a rather bad toss but I caught it anyway.

"Nice catch!" said Harry. I smiled. When you're around Ed, you have to be flexible. Especially when you're standing next to him and a wrench come flying at him.

"Thanks, say do you have a soccer team?" I asked. I absolutely love soccer. It was my life before I joined the military, but sometimes I play it if we have the time off, which doesn't happen a lot.

"Sock…er?" said Ron. "What's that?" I absolutely could not believe that Ron didn't know what Soccer was. I mean it was the biggest known sport in Europe!

"Ron, please tell me you're joking. You aren't seriously saying that you don't know what soccer is?" I said.

Ron became flustered. "Well, I think it's dumb anyway"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS!"

"Ron, please" Hermione said to stop Ron from continuing the argument. "Laura if you've forgotten, Ron's a purebred wizard, so he's probably never heard of a muggle sport like soccer even though his dad is an expert on muggle things." Hermione explained. I did forget that Ron was a purebred…silly me!

"Got it! Sorry bout that Ron. Don't know why I brought it up anyway. I won't have any time to join any sport now that East Headquarters is here…I'll be too busy with military things to do" I said as I sat down on the grass in the courtyard overlooking the lake.

"Do you think you'll be able to do anything besides teach?" asked Harry.

"Maybe, but it all depends on what the colonel tells me what to do, since he is my boss" I said. Then I started hearing my name being called out.

"Professor! PROFESSOR!" I heard a familiar voice yelling. I turned around and I saw Cho running towards me. I stood up. I was so relived that she was ok. But why would she be running. "Proffessor!"

"Cho I am so glad you're safe….what's wrong?" I said. She could've just walked here to tell me she got back. Something…is wrong.

"That….Edward Elric…." She started to say. Edward!

"What about Edward!" My voice got really urgent. Well whose wouldn't when their best friend…oh Edward!

"He's in the hospital wing. Mr. Mustang thought you should know. The hospital wing is on the 9th floor." She finished. Edward…

"Thank you for telling me." I turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione. "See you guys later!" I said as ran off. Edward be alright. I ran as fast as I could. I slammed the door open, and what I saw…would normally make me faint. The colonel was soaking wet, his whole team was there, Hawkeye, everyone. And Al….AL! He has a whole in his armor…They were all around a bed, the colonel moved and then I saw Ed…he's alive…wait…his automail... "Edward!" I ran towards the best. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU AND AL!" I yelled. Ed's whole automail was gone. Oh Edward.

"Nothing much…we just ran into scar…" Ed got silent.

"Alright move out…they need to talk!" said Lt. Hawkeye. The colonel was about to protest but she took out her gun and…well they all left.

"Edward..." I hugged him. I could hear him gasp in surprise. "I'm so glad you're ok….well sort of" I stopped hugging him and smiled at him and looked at Al. "Let me guess you need your arm to fix Al?" I asked Ed.

"Right as always Laura. So I just need to go to Winery." Ed said. "So I'll be on my way.."

"Not happening Ed. Scar might still be out there and you can't go carrying around Al. He's much too heavy for you...no offense Al"

"None taken"

"Ed, I'll talk to the colonel and I'll have him send Armstrong to bring Winery. Ok?" I said. Ed looked…calm but sad. "Edward…is something wrong."

"You need to know something…well two things. There is no more East Headquarters. Scar blew it up." What….so that's they moved it here.

"Ed what the other thing you need to tell me?"

" It's.." Ed started but was interrupted by the door opening. The colonel walked in.

"Heart, Fullmetal needs to rest. You need to let him." He said. I didn't want to leave. "That's an order."

"Yes sir" I walked out of the hospital wing waving by to Edward and stepped outside the door.

"Heart, you are due for flying lessons with Harry Potter. I got you private lesson." He said.

"Yes sir" I responded. Why didn't he tell me! Why didn't he tell me! Why didn't he tell me East Headquaters was blown up?

"Hey Harry" I said walking onto wide open field.

"Hey…is your friend alright?" He asked he was holding two brooms and tossed me one.

"Yeah for the most part. So…you're going to teach me to fly?" I asked.

"Yep"

"So how does this work?"

"First mount your broom"

"K"

"Now push off the ground on the count of three. Ready?"

"Ready" Take me to the sky…

"One" Take me to the stars…

"Two" Take me where nothing can bring me down…

"Three!" I pushed on the ground and I was flying…I was really flying I couldn't believe it. I was high off the ground. Free...

"Nice Laura" Harry said. He was right next to me. "You're pretty good for you first time." I looked to the ground. I was blushing. I have never blushed in my life. What was it about Harry…

"Thanks Harry" I raised my head. I smiled. His eyes….Edward...uh…oh…EEP! I was falling. I lost my grip. "EDWARD!"…I'm not dead. I opened my eyes and I see Harry. I couldn't help but blush. "Thanks for saving me, Harry"

"No problem…so is this Edward guy your boyfriend?" Harry asked quietly. Edward my boyfriend? No! He…my best friend…more like my brother.

"No, Edward's my best friend almost like a brother. When ever I'm in trouble he's always there to…" I looked at Harry and got lost in his eyes. Edward. "…catch me."

"Hey! Harry, Laura!" I looked at the ground and saw Ron. "You're gonna miss dinner!" Food? FOOD!

"Yay! Dinner!" I yelled happily. Harry landed us on the ground gently he had a sweatdrop on his face.( aka anime sweatdrop)I got off the broom. "Race you boys to the Great Hall!" I ran towards the great hall. Ron and Harry looked at each other and ran after me. When we finally got to the Gryffindor table, everyone was staring but I didn't care. I sat down. I looked up at the staff table…something was different. Roy was sitting there…at the staff table.

"Students settle down. I have an announcement to make." Dumbledore said and the room got quiet. "I have to introduce our newest member of our staff, Colonel Roy Mustang!" Roy stood up.

"LINE UP…" He said. The whole team was walking though the door. "Good evening students of Hogwarts. Your headmaster has been kind enough to let us be stationed here. We are here to protect the school. You may call me Mr. Mustang. State your name and rank!" he said to his fellow soldiers.

"Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant"

"Jean Havoc, Second Lieutenant"

"Kain Fuery, Master Sergeant"

"Heymans Breda, Second Lieutenant"

"Vato Falman, Warrant Officer"

"We also have three more people that work for the military. HEART!" He shouted.

I stood up and saluted him. I could hear gasp from anyone who ditched my class or the lower classes. "State your name and rank."

"Laura, State Alchemist" I yelled out. It was obvious everyone had to hear me.

"Very good Heart Alchemist. You may sit down." I sat down. Man I can't believe I did."Our other two are also state Alchemist. Edward Elric who's in the hospital wing and Alex Louis Armstrong, is on a mission right now. Our office is near the Gryffindor common room. That is all. DISSMISSED!" He finished and they marched off while Roy sat down.

"Now with that LET US EAT!" Dumbledore said and food appeared before us.

"Finally, Ron toss me a roll." I said. I said as a put a drumstick on my plate. He tossed it and I caught.

"So, is this gonna become a war zone, Laura?" asked Neville. Ok…I was not expecting that question!

"The colonel said that they're here to protect you." I said calmly. "Not cause a war."

"Then why are you here?"

"To teach and to learn" I said.

" OH! Students!" Dumbledore said again.

" Damnit I'm hungry…" I said but looked up at him.

"This Halloween we will have a ball. You won't have to wear masks. That is all." We all went back to eating. After we finished eating we walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"So you think you'll be able to join us in classes tomorrow? Asked Hermione.

"I don't know…" I answered I really didn't "But probably"

"You were really militaristic in the great hall." Ron commented.

"In public…you have to be." I said as I walked to the girl's dorm. Meanwhile on a hill outside of Hogwarts.

"Hmm seems as if Fullmetal and Heart are going to stay here a while." Said Lust.

"Well if that's not enough seems as if she is falling in love, the twerp" said Envy. Gluttony was no where to be seen and for good reasons. Lust couldn't have him ruining the plans.

"Envy, why don't you pay her a visit? We wouldn't want to make her job….uneventful" said Lust. Envy just smirked.


	4. History part one

6am again…man when staying in one place and when you don't have too cook….since Ed can't cook….I remember the last Edward cooked…almost burned down the kitchen….Nina was frantic. I remember those days….Nina. I got out of bed after thinking of that. I looked out a window near my bed. The sun was just rising over the hills in mountains. I could see Lt. Havoc patrolling the grounds with Lt. Breda. Guess the colonel meant it when he said that they'll be keeping us safe. I got my school uniform on and put my hair into a pony tail, which was very rare since Ed wears his hair in a pony tail…the last thing I want is the colonel calling us twins….well Edward would mind it. I walked down to the common room. As I figured no one was there. Maybe I'll go…but he's probably sleeping, but Al must be awake. I walked out of the common room and I was on my way to my grand staircase when I heard my voice and nearly jumped out of my skin…well not my name.

"Heart!" a voice said. I literally gave a high pitched squeal and turned around and saw the colonel wince a little at my squeal before going to his military like expression…which is no emotion at all.

"Colonel, you gave me scare. I was going to give Edward a visit before I have to start teaching for the day." I said, while smiling.

"Not right now, Edward needs his rest." The colonel said….bullshit…Ed needs his rest…yes I know he does or is it…

"Or is it you don't want finding then truth! Why didn't you tell me that East Headquarters was blown up! And you took me away from Edward yesterday right when he was about to tell me something. Do you not trust me?" I practically yelled. I couldn't be more mad. Why wouldn't he tell me? The colonel opened is mouth to say something. No…don't try. "Forget it colonel. I'm not listening!" I said as I walked away and down the stairs. He didn't call after me, which surprised me a I'd probably done something I'd regret later if he did. I sat in the Great hall for an hour before people started coming down, then a half an hour later Ron, Harry and Hermione came down.

"Hey Laura…something wrong. You seam cross." asked Ron. Me cross? Why would I be mad…I was just lied to!

"No I'm not cross…why would I be cross. Oh heads up Alchemy is gonna be outside today. We are going to be sparing." I said causally as I took a bite of a roll as roll. Ron looked confused while Harry and Hermione looked at each other then back at me.

"SPARING!" they said loudly…they practically screamed it. I looked at the staff table and the colonel eyes and mine met. Yes I having a fight with my superior but I am still just kid. Course…we gave our youth up long ago.

"Laura…you there? Earth to the alchemist!" Ron said Oh right reality is going on! "Right…time to go right?" I stood up and stood up on the Gryffindor Table. " HEY LISTEN UP!" Everyone got quiet. The teachers looked shocked. Mustang looked embarrassed. Ha serves him right. "Alchemy class is outside today and don't bother on bring wands…actually don't bother bringing wands to my class at all! That is all." I finished at I stepped down. "So you guys coming. You can bring your wands but not my fault if they break." I said walking away from the table. I looked up at the ceiling….which had the sky above it. Guess it was a projection.

"Laura, wait up!" I recognized Harry's voice. I turned around. And he was running to catch up.

"What?" I asked.

"You really can't be serious…we are going to be doing hand to hand combat?" asked Harry as we exited the building and started walking to the grounds.

"Harry, Alchemy is a science but you also need to be able to move yourself easy in combat." I said.

"Combat!"

"Harry magic isn't the only way to fight! If your wand is knocked out of your hand you can use alchemy but since you have spells shooting at you, you have to move fast. Now just go stand over there…I'm a teacher now." I said putting my hand to my forehead. Today was turning out to be bad day and its all of the colonel.


	5. History: Part 2

Resume of Part one

"Harry, Alchemy is a science but you also need to be able to move yourself easy in combat." I said.

"Combat!"

"Harry magic isn't the only way to fight! If your wand is knocked out of your hand you can use alchemy but since you have spells shooting at you, you have to move fast. Now just go stand over there…I'm a teacher now." I said putting my hand to my forehead. Today was turning out to be bad day and it's all of the colonel.

Start of Part 2

I leaned against the tree waiting for everyone to arrive to class. Why…Arg! First, the fight with the colonel and, now the fight with Harry. After the next class I'm going to go visit Ed. I look towards the lake and on the other side of the lake I see a train. I can't help but smile. I remember the first time I met Edward and Alphonse was on a train to Central….4 years ago.

Flashback

"Brother! The train is full!" Alphonse said as he and Edward just got on the train on time before it left. The train was like every other train. It had red wood benches and the cushions were black. Everyone in the train was adults well three people. Edward, Alphonse…and me.

"Well we can sit there. There's room for two there." Edward said. He walked over to the bench…that I was sitting at. I had my hair in a pony tail back then. I wore blue pants and a red top. I also had a black jacket that went a little lower than my butt. I was looking out the window, basically spacing out on thought. My eyes were hazel with a touch of sorrow in them. "Excuse me, Miss?" I was 11 then. I looked up and saw Edward. That was the first time I saw Edward. He wore what he wears now but his face looked much more childish and his shirt could be zipped up, and I saw Alphonse behind him. "May we sit here?"

"Uh yeah, sure!" I said Ed and Al sat down. Who knows why I let them sit with me. Maybe it was fate. A minute went by in silence. My mind was pre-occupied with certain things.

" My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward." Alphonse said gestating to Edward. Now at the time, I was curious why he was wearing armor but I didn't think about it allot.

"Laura, Laura Shale" I responded and shook Al's hand with my right and Ed's with my left. When I touched his hand, it was ice cold…like metal…like mine. My eyes widened when our hands touched and I could see his too. I quickly retreated to my hand.

"Brother?" Al said. He was wondering what happened probably. Both Ed and I were quiet. I didn't want to talk about what we just found out about each other so I said something.

"So why are you guys headed to central. You're my age right? What could central do for you?" I asked with half a smile. I could never really smile back then.

"Yeah, I'm 11 and Al's 10. Hopefully, central has the answers we're looking for. Why are you going, Laura?" Edward said.

"Same as you are looking for answers...well not the same answers but you get the idea." I said. _At least I don't think they're the same answers…_Ed and I talked. About stuff, this and that. Then suddenly Al spoke.

"Brother…do you think I'm scary?" he said. I looked at Al like he was crazy. I've only known him for 10 minutes and he a lovable piece of junk. I mean he's not junk….arg you know what I mean.

"Al, soft as a lamb." Edward said.

"He's right. I've never met a kinder person." I said. Al's eyes were bright with happiness. Then we heard voices behind us.

"Mommy, that man is scary. He must really like Armor a lot" A little girl said to her mom who were on the bench behind us. Ed got this angry look on his face and looked over to the other side. He saw people staring at us.

"Nothing to see here folks! Nothing at all!" Ed said as he sunk down to his seat and Al look way embarrassed. Oy…Edward. "Jeez, no one told me we were riding the normalcy express." I heard laughing and looked behind me and saw the girl waving at Al. I turned to Al.

"See! She's not scared of you. Isn't that right?" I asked her. She nodded then she look towards Ed and stared for a long time. Edward knew what she was staring at instantly. He peeled back his sleeve reviling his automail. I knew it! I felt an automail…and he felt….

"Cooler than skin, eh?" Ed said. The child nodded and smiled. And we all did too. If Ed could be comfortable with his automail…I could be with mine! After a while we all fell asleep. Ed, Al and me really connected in less than half an hour. I was asleep then. I heard Ed. "Who did you say was small like a grain of rice and doesn't show up in your eyes!" I opened my eyes and saw Ed yelling at a guy that had a simple grey suit on. I learned then never ever call Ed short.

"Hey! I just repeating what the colonel…" he started to say while he was backing up. Suddenly three guys wearing black pulled a gun on him. He had a gun too. I stood up and looked at them. I wasn't sure what to do or if the was anything I could do. The man that Edward yelled at dropped his gun when he saw outnumbered. One of the black guys knocked him out.

"Alright Hands up. No heroes today, or someone's gonna end up with a bullet in their head." One of the men said. There was panic around the train. Ed, Al and I just looked at each other putting our hands up. A few minutes went by and the men in black started patting people down to check if they had guns. Then one of the guys looked towards us and started walking towards us, the other guys followed. This didn't look good.

"Brother…" Al said softly.

"Don't worry" said Ed.

"Helmet, take it off." Said the 1st men in black. All three of them had their guns out.

"LOOK, OVER THERE!" Ed shouted. All three of then looked in that direction. Ha amateurs. Ed kneed the middle guy in the face. I punched the guy on the left with my automail knocking him our and Al hit the guy on the right on top of the head knocking him out. I smiled at Edward and Al. Wow we make a great team.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a man. We looked at him thinking what the heck?

"They'll want retribution." Said the man. Everyone started agreeing with the man. Saying "what are we going to do now?" and things liked that.

Al and I looked at Ed, since it was Ed's actions that started this all. "Well, Ed?" asked Al.

Edward looked at Alphonse. "I don't know. I didn't plan that far." He said. Sweatdrop. We just knocked out three guys of who knows how many more of them they are and he doesn't have a plan! I noticed that one of the men in black was starting to become conscious again. At that moment I thought it wasn't a big deal, but then I saw him raise his gun.

"Ed!" I shouted. Ed and Al turned around and saw the guy raising his gun. He was raising it to the little girl. The little girls mom protected her best she could. Al reacted first. He stepped on the man making him drop his gun, but all was just in time because once Al stepped on him the gun was fired. It hit the wall, but that was a very very close call. Ed picked up the gun.

"You guys ok?" Ed asked. They simply nodded. Edward looked at Alphonse and me then back to them. He crouched down a little, so he could talk to the little girl. "Don't worry. You big brothers and sister are going to take care of this." Edward said while smiling. She simply nodded. Edward looked back at Alphonse and me. He opened his mouth to say something but then we heard a voice.

"Hey, over here!" said a man. It was the same man who called Ed short. He was tied up.

"Hey, it that guy." I said. We ran over to him. Ed started to untie his arms while I untied his feet.

"Who the heck are you guys?" said the man.

"Just two old fashion alchemist." Said Edward.

"Actually three. I'm an alchemist too." I said, looking up at Edward and the man. I finished untying his legs.

"You don't say? Well, I'm state warrant officer Falman." Said Falman.

"You're in the military? You sure don't look like it." I said.

"Well, there's a reason for that. We've got somebody on board….front car type." He said.

"So that's why these guys are here…and they mean to take us all down with them." Edward said. He finished untying Falman's hands. We all stood up at once. Kind of weird how we did stand all up at once, but hey does that really matter? I guess not. "Al you go with him to the other cars. Laura and I will go up top." I looked at Edward. Did he really mean that we were going to stop these guys? Edward had a very serious look on his face. He really meant that we were going to do this.

"Ok." I said will full confidence. Edward was the first on get on top of the train. He helped me get up. I stood up on the train. First thing that struck me was the pure beauty of the landscape. The second thing that I realized…was that I had never walked train walked before! "Edward…have you ever done this?" I asked not really moving. He was already ahead of me.

"No, but I'm not going to allow these terrorists to take this train. They're targeting the military and their brining civilians down with them. Well, I'm not going to allow that. You coming Laura?" Ed said reaching his right arm towards me to help me. Edward's right. If they're after the military then they should only attack them. Even if they didn't mean to hurt us, that guy almost shot that little girl…No! I won't allow that to happen. I looked at Edward and grabbed his right hand with my left hand.

"You bet I am." I said I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We started walking train. It got easier with each step. We had already past two cars. Then the conversation, I was trying to avoid came up.

"So…how'd you get you automail?" asked Edward. I was right. He did figure it out.

I looked at Edward and he was just looking straight ahead, so I did too and kept walking. "I could ask you the same thing Edward…but I got it…in an alchemy accident." I didn't want to tell him that I had committed the forbidden act…the taboo….that I had attempted Human Transmutation.

"Did you see the gate" Edward said softly.

My eyes widened. He just took a guess…but only….then…he must have seen it too. "Yeah…I did see it. Maybe we can learn more about each other once we get to central, but first let's get these guys!" I said. Edward looked at me and nodded. Then I looked ahead. We were coming fast….on a branch! "Edward look out!"

"hm?" Edward looked ahead…right when the branch hit him. It him with such speed that it knocked him off the train and into a cliff!

"Edward!" I yelled. I ran over there as…best I could run on top of a moving train. I ran to the edge and I saw Edward looking up at me with another man holding him. The other man had black pants on and a purple top; he had some facial hair and green eyes. He looked up at me.

"My god, you look like the major himself." The man said. I could feel my heart skip a beat…he…he knew dad?

"You knew my father?" I asked. He simply nodded.

"My name is Major Maes Hughes." He said.

"Laura Shale" I replied. Why I said my last name I don't know. He said he knew my father. Hughes just smiled and looked at Edward.

"You must be Edward Elric. Mustang told me about you and your brother." He said.

"The lieutenant colonel?" Ed said. Mustang…he was the guy I was going to see in central.

"Yeah, He's always bragging about that promotion too." Hughes said. "Well, we better get moving." Ed and I looked at each other and nodded.

Of the engine…cart. You could hear guys being punched inside. Ed and Hughes were taking care of it. Ed climbed up to me. "So how'd it go?"

"We knocked them out cold!" Edward said giving me thumbs up.

"Great, so we're going after the main guy now right?" I asked Ed as I climbed onto a ladder to cross the…thing. I was in deep thought when I heard a gun shot. I looked up and saw a guy… then he shot at me. I ducked before anything. "Ed you ok?" I yelled.

"Yeah. Hang on I'll get rid of this guy." Ed yelled over the noise of the train. I heard a thud and a cannon was suddenly on top of the train. Ed must have done a transmutation. Ed climbed up on the train and shot the guy with the cannon. I climbed back up. "Nice shot!"

"Hey!" Ed and I turned around and looked at a man who looked like the captain. "Careful that water is the life of this train!"

"Sorry!" I yelled. I looked at Ed he looked like he was in deep thought. "Ed?"

"Water…hehe" Edward said and got a weird grin on his face. He had an idea. I walked up to him and he whispered his idea in my ear. It was a very good plan. And now to put it in action!

There was suddenly a rush of water in the first cabin. Edward gave me the thumbs up from where he was. He got the water in the first cabin through a transmutation. I jumped into the cabin filled with water. I swam to where the hostages were. I closed the door and waited for the water to dissipate from the room. "Please stay down. You guys are going to be fine." I said while watching the door. I didn't look at them I had to stay focused on the plan. Suddenly I saw all the water wash away. I looked out the door and saw that Al finally got here and opened the door. All the water flowed out of cabin. I saw the main bad guy and let me tell you…he looked like one!

"Look on the bright side bald. You probably needed a bath." Said Hughes. Well I heard his voice. I heard something clash with metal, a gunshot then a scream. Hughes! I ran out of the door. I saw Bald looking into a cabin. He didn't notice me.

"After I kill you, I'm going to kill every damn passenger on this train!" Bald said.

"Not happening!" I yelled getting his attention.

"What a stupid little girl? You want to interfere? Fine you die too!" He said facing me. I was not afraid of him. I was about to lunge at him when..

"Me first!" yelled Ed. Edward cam flying down from the top at Bald. They ended in a kind of stance I can't explain. (those who have seen the episode know what I'm talking about) An automail…Bald had an automail and of course Ed did. Bald's….looked like a gun. Ed's was fine…very well made. It was sliver, mines silver too but its not as shiny. I don't take good care of it. Only make sure it doesn't rust.

"An Automail! When did the military start taking in brats like you?" Bald said viciously.

"We're not with the military!" I shouted.

"Well, let me tell you something about it. I was in this blasted Military and then I wanted a upgrade on my model. The higher up didn't like it. They didn't want me to be more powerful than my commanding officers!" He looked at Edward. "Come on kid you understand, you have an automail just like mine." He said.

"No I don't understand! Another thing, don't think my automail is anything your trash!" Ed yelled breaking his automail. Damn. Ed's automail was good! Bald fell backwards and when he turned around to run…Al punched him. He was knocked out cold. We did it…we won. I walked to Bald to make sure he was knocked out. I started laughing…we actually did it…we beat them. I looked to Ed to my left and he started laughing also and Al started laughing to and he was to my right. Hughes started laughing too. "Well I'll be. That's something new."

"So you three want to become state alchemist?" Hughes asked. Hughes was now dressed in a military uniform as so was most people in the station. We were finally at central. We were near the beginning of the train while the bad guys were all tied up at the other end.

"Yeah, I guess this was a big step…" I started to say…then BOOM! Ed, Al and I turned around to look down the train. There was Bald burned to a crisp and a man, probably 20s. He was dressed in a military suit. He had black hair and black eyes. "That flame…" I said.

"The damage to your skin isn't nearly as bad as it feels." The man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Bald whispered out.

The man smirked. "You can call me Roy Mustang. Or just Lieutenant Colonel. Hell, you can call me the Flame Alchemist. Whatever you do, remember the pain." That's when I first met the colonel. Let me tell you…first impressions do matter!

"So he's the lt. colonel…" Edward said and started running off to the colonel.

"Ed!" I ran after him.

"Hey!" Ed ran to the colonel with me following behind him. The colonel looked at him. "You put us in danger! You knew!" Ed said.

"Come on Kid? You think I run this country? Besides, the general heard that you did all that and a you three can now take the exam." He said.

"But you always said we could take it!" Ed yelled.

"Come on, do you really think the military would let a kid take the military exam." He said. He then looked at me. "You must be the girl that the general was talking about."

"Oh, I'm Laura Shale." I said. His face changed when I said shale. He smiled.

He walked over to me and…

break flashback

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and smiled. It was the Colonel. He looked straight ahead with a stern face.

"Heart, you must understand…" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"I know…you were just doing you job…just trying to protect me." I looked at him and he was smiling down at me. "Now if you excuse me colonel I need to teach!" I said as I saluted him walking where everyone was. "Now what we're today is sparing." I heard some whispers. "I know this isn't normal, but is essential that you have good reflexes. Now team up. Teams are of two. One person from each house." I'll be walking around to check on you. "And no magic!" I yelled at the slytherns. "Begin." The students teamed up pretty quick. Harry teamed up with Malfoy. I knew that would happen. Half an hour passed and it was going quite well. I had to help everyone with their form except Harry and Draco. I was helping Ron and his teammate Blaise. "You see when you swing you have to…" BOOM! The whole class stopped and looked in the direction of Draco and Harry. I ran to them. Draco was knelling on ground holding his hand and there were pieces of a burnt wand on the ground. I looked at Harry who was looking up on a hill. I looked up there and smiled. It was the colonel.

resume flashback

He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me on eye to eye level. "You're father was a great man." He then walked to Ed and told him that it was still his decision to take the exam or not…I wasn't paying attention to that. I turned around to see the colonel leave. He…knew dad.

end of flashback

"Colonel…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all like! Sorry it took so long!


	6. The News

It had been over a month since the incident with Draco and Harry. Laura sat at her desk grading papers. She suddenly

assigning the paper on the advanced use of alchemy. All the classes were advancing pretty faster than she had expected they would. There was a knock. She looked up at the doorway and smiled. There she saw her best friend Edward Elric. "Hey Ed come in" she said as she glanced back at the paper.

"Busy working?"

"Sorta, it's rather boring. All the papers are graded I'm just looking over these two." she said as Ed pulled up a chair opposite her. "It's actually suppressing that all the papers are right in there I guess I have to thank the Potions teacher for making them go into the science of things."

"What are the they on?" Edward asked picking up a paper.

"Any advanced techniques, I just gave them a book and they picked it....only two picked human transmutation...."

"Am I going to have to give a speech?" Edward said putting down the paper.

"No....I'm not too worried. One disputed the fact that it could happen and the other was done by Draco, who is more pro magic than mustang is with girls." Edward let out a chuckle and Laura smiled. "How's your arm?"

"Better, Al's taken a liking to first years around here. None of them find him weird. It's actually been nice...to forget about the troubles we have back home...it's nice it feel like..."

"Old times?" Laura said looking out the window. It was dark you could see ever star in the sky. She knew what both of them were thinking....a memory that was ten years old. They never knew each other before the incident on the train but over the years they had grown together through the military to understand that their childhood while different was very much similar. They both were once very happy and one day it was taken away...in an instant. There was no leading up to it...It just happened. Then....it happened....and one more loss was added to the loss of their lives. By no means did Laura deny that Edward's loss was much greater than hers. She still remembered that figure that probably had saved her life.

"Did Winry look at yours before she headed back?" Ed said silently.

"She did...gave me a tune-up...edward you've been here for a month. Winry was only here for a weekend. What gives. My mission requires me here until the job is done....which may be sooner than I expected." Edward shifted in the chair before walking to the window. Laura sighed and walked over after him. "Ed, something's up that you and mustang aren't telling me."

"There's going to be an attack on the school very soon." he said softly. Laura's eyes widened as she clapped her hands making a transmutation circle and hit the wall sending a wall of cement blocking the door and all noises that could get out.

" What do you mean attack! Mustang knows this?"

"He got the intel two days after winry left. Apparently it got out that someone's teaching alchemy here. This guy named Voldemort apparently wants your head or something..." Laura rubbed her forehead. This was news was not good at all.

"Alright....so we got how many coming?"

"50 wizards are reported according to Havoc, but there's something else......He spotted Envy with them."

"Envy? You got to be kidding me Edward....This isn't.....so are they actually after me?"

"They want to take over the school"

"What's the deal with envy then?"

"What better way to us than-"

"Come straight to us with the distraction of an invasion"

"So what's the plan"

"The plan is-

"We're going to Amtries my home country tomorrow." The class burst into whispers. Laura sighed and clapped her hand. "Ladies and gentlemen this is not up for discussion! All my classes are coming which luckily for me is two classes." Harry looked up at her something was different. It was beside the fact she was wearing a military uniform...she was serious. "Now are taking the train, you are all to meet by the train station at 11 P.M. If anyone is Late I swear I will sen Flitch to squander your ass till you wish you were on the train. Any questions?" Hands went up like crazy Laura sighed and pointed to a slythern male.

"Are we going to be the only ones on the train?"

"No, my fellow officers will be coming along. It's a 2 day train trip. This is a military class train, Along with the field trip the eastern headquarters is moving back with us so you can be sure nothing will happen."

"Why are you in a uniform" burst out another. Laura sighed.

"I have a meeting with the colonel today. Actually....better sooner than later. I'm cutting class short. Remember 11pm tonight Also, you will leave your wands here. I cannot stress enough there is no magic to be in Ametris. If anyone performs magic...I cannot protect you from the law and neither can any officer here. My countrymen have never seen magic and by order of Furher Bradley, magic is prohibited and will be prosecuted to the fullest."

The class suddenly got quiet. She sighed looking to the ground before picking up some papers from her desk. "If you are caught using magic...you will be excepted. I trust none of you want a death like that. Be there at 11pm! You won't need any luggage. We will fit you into some of our country's clothes. CLASS DISMISSED." Laura yelled before dashing out of the class room avoiding the amount of questions of her students. Upstairs in the office next the the gryffindor common room was the East

of Ametris. Boxes were being packed and carried out by the workers. Ed , Al and Roy surround his desk. The door suddenly opened and Laura rushed to the desk of her superior.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to give instructions to my last class about when and where to meet us."

"No problem" Al voiced

"So colonel, how much information do we actually have?" asked Ed.

"We know an attack is going to be made here soon. We don't know when. Dumbledore and I have spoken and he believes right now that they don't stand a chance. "

"But why send us away? Couldn't we help?" She asked.

"He believes there is a mole." Roy said before looking at the papers in front of him.

"Wouldn't less people help..." Al said.

" Unless we got something their after." Ed chipped in.

"Their not just after this school but our countries knowledge,but they could just invade us after....unless"

"Heart, I do not know all the answers but I do know if we leave and they follow. Furher bradley will have no choice but to help this country in a time of war." Roy said plainly.

Laura sighed. "Always about the furher isn't it....so, what's the plan?"


	7. The Train: Part one

She looked out the window at the passing scenery as the train whisked through the land almost reaching the border to her home country. The sun was barely in the sky and some stars were still visible. She shifted in her seat before getting up to look herself in the mirror of the car. She straitened out her military uniform before looking to the other person in the car and gave a small smile. Edward was fast asleep lying down on the seat. The mission was in once sentence simple. Get everyone to Ametries without any causalities. The students were her responsibility in a way but the true person in charge of the mission was the colonel. He split the military up to 3 to car. It was Al, Havoc and Hawkeye one car and Laura, mustang and Ed in the other. She started to shake Ed trying to wake him up. "Ed…Ed….ED" At the third time, he promptly fell on the floor making her giggle.

"Did you really have to do that?" He grumbled as he stood up.

"Hmm let me think….yes," She said smiling at her best friend. She put her hair behind her ear before sighing. The shift was going to be long and rather boring but knowing their luck….Suddenly the train stopped throwing her and Ed to the ground. When she looked up she saw Edward on top of her looking very white. "Hey Ed…."

"Yeah?"

"GET OFF OF ME" Laura yelled. Edward scrambled off and turned away to try to stop blushing as she stood up. She looked out the window and she saw no station, this wasn't supposed to be a regular train either. It was supposed to go non-stop. Further more. "Ed…."

"Yeah I know, you go left and I go right"

They both bolted out of their car as they went to each car door locking it. So far Laura had no problem with anyone. Most people were still asleep so she just locked the door without anyone waking up. It was all peaceful till she reached Harry's compartment. In the car was the trio; Harry, Hermione and Ron. To her disadvantage they weren't asleep and wide wake at that. Hermione was looking out the window in a worried fashion while Ron and Harry were trying to decide what to do. Hermione turned around and saw Laura in the doorway.

"Laura! What's going on? Why'd the train suddenly stop?"

"Hermione just relax. Everything is going to be fine." The trio gave her a look just made her give a heavy sigh. "We're handling it. Don't worry about it I just need you to stay-"

"We can help!" piped up Harry.

"No you cannot!" Laura said firmly walking into the cabin. "This isn't the world you know anymore. And I will not risk any causality. Got it? These guys are out to kill, and they won't be using magic either."

"You've trained us to-"

"NOT ENOUGH HARRY! NOW JUST STAY PUT" She shouted before walking out slamming the door locking it behind her before running towards the end of the car. Why did he have to be so much like Ed….wanting to rush right into everything? No, she wouldn't risk it. She bolted to the Syltherien car where she found Havoc. "Havoc!" Laura said with a smile as she ran towards him. Al turned around and seemed to be shaken.

"He's gone…I couldn't stop him"

The smile fell from her face almost instantly. She grabbed his arm. He seemed to be in pain….was he shot? "Lieutenant, who is gone…." He looked at her and just by his voice she could tell something went terribly wrong.

"That Draco guy…some guy….he said he was a professor…said something about a ransoms….they went on the roof."

"Relax we'll get him….did he do anything to you?"

"He casted…some spell…" That explained Al's sudden personality. He….they were just kids but she had never seen him like this. But this wasn't something she expected. This wasn't some big attack, this was a kidnapping.

"Al, go to Harry's cabin and they'll lift the spell. Do not tell them anything you understand!" He nodded and with that she bolted down the hallway.

"MUSTANG!" yelled Ed as he ran down the hall. The young colonel was in the engine room. He turned around to see the young alchemist running towards him. "Fullmetal, I'm guessing you checked all the cabins."

"Yeah, everyone's where there supposed to be on this side of the train. Laura went to check the other side. How's the train?"

"It's fine…that's just it. The engineer is missing."

"Missing? How can that-"

"None of the students this way remember seeing him leave and there's no trace of him the engine room. I was assured by Dumbledore that his credentials cleared…"

"Sounds like he was deceived…but none of the students are missing and everyone seems to be accounted for." Al piped in. The colonel simply scowled as he started walking out of the engine room.

"They wouldn't be here for the kids…god damn I shouldn't have left the cabin!"

Laura looked around the top of the train. She couldn't see anyone around her….the train was stopped she could see it from end to end. And there was no one in sight. Could they have jumped off? "Dra-"

"That's enough right there" Laura froze in her shoes. She recognized the voice but she had to be wrong. She turned around slowly with her hands in the air.

"Lieutenant Havoc, would you kindly explain why you have a gun pointed at me?"


End file.
